A pirate's life for me
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Luffy is acting weird and the crew is getting woried. What is going on? And singing...?
1. Chapter 1

A pirate's life for me

By: Linksworstnightmare

Chapter one: Different

The Grand Line was very peaceful. The sky was blue and the sea was calm. The Straw Hat pirates sat in the galley of the Going Merry talking, or in Robin's case reading. The only thing that was different was that Luffy wasn't in the galley eating, and there was food on the table. Zoro, being the first mate and best friend of Luffy, was getting worried.

"Something's not right about Luffy. He's been sitting out there all day. I told him that lunch was ready and he didn't even budge, something is really wrong with him." He said. The others looked up at him.

"For once I agree with Marimo head. Luffy has been acting weird." Sanji said. Zoro glared at the cook.

"Shut up Love Cook." He said. Sanji glared right back.

"Why don't you make me Shitty Swordsman." The two were about to get in a fight when Nami stopped them. She hit them on the sides of their heads.

"Stop it you two!" she said.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji said practically floating. Usopp stood up and walked to the door. The others looked at him.

"Where are you going Long nose-san?" Robin asked. Usopp turned to look at her.

"I'm going to find out what wrong with Luffy." He said. The others got up and followed Usopp out of the galley and started to walk over to the figure head. As they walked they heard singing. Depressed yet happy singing.

This is my second One Piece story please tell me how I did. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or One Piece for that fact. Cries.

Chapter 2: Singing

The crew kept walking over to the figure head listening to the singing. They were shocked. Luffy had a good voice, if only if it didn't sound so… depressed. As they walked over to Luffy they began to recognize the song.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up my 'earties, Yo Ho!

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me**."

The crew looked at each other. They had all heard that song when they were kids… but why was their captain singing it? They stopped behind Luffy but he continued to sing.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."**

Zoro put his hand on Luffy's shoulder and lightly shook it. When he didn't get a reaction from Luffy it was really starting to worry him. This is so weird. He thought. I don't want to push him. He might fall off the ship. He took his hand away and turned towards the others. He gestured for Nami to come up.

"We have a Den Den Mushi right?" he asked. Nami nodded her head.

"Yes but what do you want with it?"

"I figured that we should call Ace. He might be the only that can snap Luffy out of this…" Zoro looked at Luffy. "Faze" Nami nodded and they both went to hers and Robin's cabin. Nami went to her night stand and pulled the drawer out. Inside was a miniature Den Den Mushi. She picked it up and placed it on the nightstand. Then she picked up the shell and put it to her face.

"Ace" she said.

Meanwhile, at the White Beard pirate ship.

Ace lay against the mast enjoying the sun. He had finally found and killed Black Beard so he was very happy. Captain White Beard was happy to here that he was finally going to stay on the ship. It had been a while since they had seen each other so he threw a huge party. Ace had given the Straw Hat pirates the Den Den Mushi twin for the one on the White Beard Ship.

Ace felt his shoulder shaking so he opened his eyes. He saw one on his crew members knelling over him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You got a call." The crew member replied. Ace nodded his head and got up stretching. He made his way to the galley where the Den Den Mushi was located. He picked up it's shell and put it to his face.

"Yeah?" he said. He heard a bit of fuzziness on the other end but then he heard Nami's voice.

"Hi Ace. Would you mind coming over to our ship?" she said.

"Why…? Is it Luffy! Did something happen! Is he okay?" Ace said pretty much shouting.

"Calm down Ace. Yes it's about Luffy. He's not hurt or anything he's just acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well he's been sitting on the figure head singing and he wont come and eat. We tried to snap him out of it but he just continued to sing. You're probably the only one that can get his attention right now."

"Hmmmmm… Ok let me discuss it with my captain first." They heard Ace put the shell down and a silence followed for a few minutes. Then they heard a click and Ace was back on the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah, it's ok for me to come but the entire crew wants to meet you guys. That means my captain too. So where exactly are you guys right now?"

"We're close to Jungle Island."

"Wow… Is this a coincidence or is it just me?"

"What is?"

"We're near Jungle Island too."

"Oh… well we better go. Sanji is calling us."

"Ok see you in a while." A click was heard and Ace hung up on Nami. Nami put the shell back on the snails back and put it in her night stand drawer. She looked at Zoro.

"There they should be coming soon. Lets go see what Sanji-kun wants." Nami walked out of the cabin fallowed by Zoro. Well at least were going to find out what's wrong with Luffy now. He thought.

End chapter two.

I hope I did good on this chapter. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece or this song. If I did do you think I would be writing this as a fanfic? Didn't think so!

Chapter three: Strange

Nami and Zoro went through the door that led to the galley and saw the other Straw Hat pirates there, except for Luffy of course. Sanji ran over to Nami and handed her a margarita.

"For you Nami-swan! I made it with all the love in my heart." Sanji cooed. Zoro rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami said. Then she snapped her fingers. They all looked at her.

"I just remembered. Ace is coming to see what wrong with Luffy he said they should be here soon." Usopp looked at her with that "Don't tell me something's going to kill us!" look. His knees started to shake.

"W-wh-what do you mean by 'they'?" he asked. Nami smiled at him.

"Don't worry Usopp. It's just the White Beard Pirates." She said ever so calmly, freaking the poor marksman out some more.

"The White Beard Pirates! Ehem… Ah… Don't you worry… I the great Captain Usopp-sama will protect you!" he said.

"AH! Really!" Chopper said with wide eyes. Usopp looked down on the little reindeer.

"Of course! Have I told you about the story where I protected the monkeys on the Island of Monkey's from the savage baboons!" Zoro rolled his eyes. Luffy was acting weird and they were acting like this. Why do I even bother? He thought.

"OI! Anyone home?" Ace shouted from outside. The Straw Hat's looked at each other and grinned. The all stood up and walked out of the galley. They looked around and saw another ship. It was huge! Then they saw Ace standing on the ships railing.

"Hey Ace! Come on over!" Zoro called. Ace smirked and jumped over to the little ship. He stood up strait and walked over to the crew.

"So where is my troublesome brother at?" he said. They pointed to the figure head and Ace saw Luffy sitting there. He started to walk towards him when he heard singing. His eyes grew wide with shock as he listened to the song.

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**"

Ace continued to walk towards Luffy until he was standing right behind him. As Luffy began the next verse of the song Ace started singing.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**"

The Straw Hat pirates stood in shock. This was really starting to get confusing. What was going on! They looked at the White Beard pirates and saw that they were shocked as well. Zoro looked at Nami, who looked at Robin who was looking at the brothers. Zoro was trying to find an explanation from Nami and Nami was looking for a explanation from Robin.

"Perhaps it has to do with their pasts?" Robin suggested. Nami and Zoro looked back and Ace and Luffy. After this was done they deserved and explanation, they decided.

End chapter three.

There might be one or two chapters left. Not sure. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Back to normal

As Ace and Luffy sang the song Zoro was trying to remember something Luffy told him about. Straw hat… Captain Shanks… Gomu Gomu Fruit… Mountain Bandits… There's nothing!

"This doesn't make any sense at all." Zoro said. Nami and Robin looked at him.

"What doesn't make sense?" Nami asked. Zoro looked at her.

"Luffy told me everything. From how he got his scar to why he made the promise. But I have no idea why he and Ace are singing. It's just weird." He said. Nami looked back at the brothers. Zoro was right. Maybe there was another part to this story.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our moms and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."**

At the last line of the song Luffy turned around and saw Ace. He looked at him blankly like he was in some kind of trance and then grinned.

"ACE!" he said. Ace smiled. Luffy had finally gotten out of the trance. Thank god that this happened before. He thought. Luffy jumped down and hugged Ace. This took Ace by surprise but he hugged his brother back.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong?" Ace asked. Luffy looked up at Ace with sad eyes. Then he smiled.

"I was just a little depressed." He said. Ace nodded his head.

"Like last time?" he asked. Luffy nodded his head.

"Yeah… Like last time." Ace grabbed Luffy's arm and started pulling him toward the galley. He dragged Luffy past Usopp then Sanji then Chopper and then past Nami, Robin, and Zoro. They followed him into the galley and saw that he was digging through the fridge.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sanji shrieked. Ace looked back at him, then he started to dig through the fridge again. He pulled out a ham with some pickles. He set them on the counter and went back to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked again. Ace looked at him and sighed.

"I'm trying to make Luffy feel better. Is that so wrong for me to do?" He said pulling a bucket of ice cream out of the freezer. Then he pulled out some chocolate syrup out of the fridge and put them on the counter. Again he went back to the fridge and started pulling things out. The crew looked around trying to find Luffy. They saw him at the far end of the galley sitting against the wall with his head on his knees. He looked really depressed. They heard clanging and looked back at Ace. He had a fork and was trying to get some pickles out of the jar. He got three pickles out and put the lid on the jar and put it back in the fridge. He went back to the counter and started cutting the ham. He put the ham on a plate with the pickles at the sides. Then he scooped three scoops of ice cream and put them on the ham, following them with the chocolate syrup. He put the food away and walked over to Luffy handing him the plate. He smiled.

"Here Luffy. All of your favorite things in one. Just like last time." Luffy looked at him and grinned. He took the plate and started inhaling the food. Ace sat down next to him.

"Ok Luffy… Why were you so depressed? The last time I remember you like this was when Shanks left. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong anymore because you're here." Luffy said. Ace smiled.

"Oh I get it. You missed me is that it?" Luffy nodded his head. Ace grinned and gave Luffy a noogy. Luffy laughed and tried to make Ace let go of his neck. Ace released Luffy and laughed along with him. At least he was feeling better. And acting normal. Zoro walked up to them.

"If you don't mind me prying but why were you two singing?" He asked. Ace looked at him and sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's a long story." He said.

"We have all the time in the world" Zoro replied.

"Alright I'll tell you."

End off chapter four

I thank all of you for the nice reviews I've been getting. Thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The Brother's Past

Ace sat down at the table and soon after the Straw Hat's followed. He placed his hands under his chin and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know about this?" he asked. "Our past is a sad story. Are you sure you want to know it?" The Straw Hat's nodded their heads and Ace sighed. He nodded and looked at Luffy who looked like he didn't want them to know their past.

"Luffy they have the right to know," Luffy nodded and left the room not wanting to hear their lives story again. Ace looked at the Straw Hat's and looked at each of them in the eyes. "Alright it starts like this. When I was 8 and Luffy was 4 we lived on a peaceful island in the West Blue, yes the West Blue, and our father taught us a song that we sang all the time. That's right he taught us A Pirates Life for Me.

"But one day pirates came to our village and we couldn't defend ourselves. They kicked in the doors of homes and killed everyone in side them. That's what happened to our parents. Me and Luffy were out in the woods gathering mushrooms for our mother's soup and by the time we got back our village was in flames and everyone was dead. Luckily me and Luffy knew how to fight but while I was fighting the pirates off they took Luffy. It took me five days to find him and when I did he was almost dead. He was bleeding from several wounds and I rapped them up as best I could and stool a boat and we left our island.

"We sailed until we made it to a small island in the East Blue called Fuusha Village, or the Windmill Island. The Mayor of the town saw our small boat and told some people to come and help us. By the time we got to the island Luffy was barely breathing. I cried and told them what happened and the Mayor got an island doctor and healed Luffy.

"Mokino, the bar owner, took us in and raised us. So we spent the rest of our lives on that small island and every day we would go down the road and sing the song our father taught us and we told each other that when we were separated and we missed each other that we should sing that song and in our minds we would be together.

"I'm sure Luffy already told you about Shanks so I'm not going to even go into that." Ace ended his story and looked at the Straw Hat's again. He sighed when he saw the stunned expressions on their faces.

"They were all... dead...?" Nami asked. Ace nodded his head.

"Yes, everyone was dead." he said. Zoro clenched his hands till his knuckles were white.

"How come he's always so happy? Why does he always look so happy but deep inside he's in pain? Why? I'm his first mate and best friend couldn't he talk to me if something was bothering him?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"It's because it's who he is," he said. The Straw Hat's looked at him confused. "He would put his friend's life before his own. He would rather be in pain than one of his friends be in pain. Am I wrong? I heard about Arlong. He did it for Nami. Luffy would also jump in the water if one of his friends were drowning. Am I right? I'm sure he's done it before." The Straw Hat's looked at each other.

"He has done that before... He jumped into the sea to save Chopper and when we got them both back up I yelled at him for being stupid and he just grinned at me and said that he was sorry." Zoro said. Ace nodded his head. Robin put a thoughtful hand to her chin.

"So Captain-san would rather us be happy even if it leaves him alone and in pain...?" she asked the eldest D. brother. Ace nodded his head.

"That's right. That's also what I meant by taking care of him. Please, if he has something he wants to tell you, even if it is just you Zoro, please listen to him. It will really help him." Zoro nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I will." he said. They heard laughing coming from outside and they left the galley. Luffy was standing on the White Beard Pirate ships railing laughing his fool head off.

"Ace! I like this brother of yours. He knows how to have a good time!" White Beard called over to Ace. Ace laughed and jumped up to the railing to stand next to Luffy.

"Yeah well this fun little brother of mine sometimes makes me worry. He can be a little thick in the head!" Ace laughed, all serious mood gone. The Straw Hat's laughed and climbed on board the White Beard Pirate ship. Every thing made sense now and it explained the way Luffy sometimes acted.

"Hey Ace! I bet I can eat more than you!" Luffy yelled.

"You're on Luffy! Just remember, I've never lost at anything we did!" Ace yelled back sitting beside his brother at the table of the White Beard pirate ship. Every one laughed and had a huge party. Luffy wasn't depressed any more. And every thing was back to normal, or as normal as it could be on the Merry Go.

End of A pirate's life for me.

I'm sorry that it took me a while to update I was trying to finish another story and I'm proud to say that I have. Please R&R.


End file.
